ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3
| designer = | engine = | released = Official trailer (Windows Media Player required). | genre = Versus fighting | modes = Multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: T PEGI: 12+ | platforms = PlayStation 2, Wii | media = | requirements = | input = DualShock 2, Wii Remote/Nunchuk, Wii Classic Controller }} Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, known as in Japan, is a fighting game based off the anime and manga ''Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama. The game is playable on the PlayStation 2 and Wii. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Gameplay NOTE THIS GAME IS HORRIBLE AND A DISGRACE TO DBZ --- FULL OF BUGS AND GLITCHES Budokai Tenkaichi 3 is said to feature 161 characters, the largest character roster in any Dragon Ball Z game. http://www.thewiire.com/news/784/1/Tenkaichi_3_20_New_Characters_Original_Japanese_Voices, about 20 of which will be new fighters. Ryo has also stated that the game will feature never-before-seen characters made exclusively for this game, though no such thing has been confirmed as of the game's release. The game features over 30 stages to fight in. The Wii version features online multiplayer capability. Due to the PlayStation 2's lack of online, Spike has added a new "Disc Fusion System." Inserting a Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi or Budokai Tenkaichi 2 disc during play unlocks Ultimate Battle, a mode featured in Budokai Tenkaichi. Free Battle mode is shown to be making a reappearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. However, Tag Team has been removed, as Free Battle (which provides up to five on five battles, whereas Tag Team only allows two characters per side) could easily be used as a substitute. New gameplay elements Several new features have been added to Budokai Tenkaichi 3. These include: *'Blast Combo' - Players can now kick their opponent into the air and attack them again by quickly teleporting behind them. *'Sonic Sway' - This technique simply allows the player to evade the opponents attacks. Since it takes longer for the attacker to get back into their fighting stance than it does the player dodging the attacks, the attacker is left with an open defense. The one evading can then quickly counter-attack their opponent. However, this feature only applies to physical attacks aimed for the upper part of the body; if the opponent aims for the player's legs, for example, they cannot evade the attacks. *'Z-Counter' - The ability to counter attacks by using super speed to quickly get behind the enemy. This is a technique seen in the series many times. *'Z-Burst Dash' - An enhanced version of the dash attack from the previous game, this technique allows players to zig and zag as they move at high speed. *The addition of a new day and night system allows certain characters to harness the power of the moon to transform into a Great Ape. *With the addition of the Battle Replay mode, players can now capture all of their favorite fights and watch them again later on. There are also several camera angles you can use to swap views of the battle. *The Wii will no longer use the sensor bar. The game instead will use gestures and will provide a little animation at the bottom left corner of the screen to demonstrate how to perform techniques. *The game's story mode, called Dragon History, has been completely changed from the previous installments. Some cutscenes take place during the middle of a battle, interrupting the fight for a short time while the two characters talk. There are times when characters who are not involved in a fight add commentary on the battle, their dialogue appearing at the bottom of the screen as the player fights, and what each character says depends on how the match is going. The player can also issue one-hit KOs in story mode by dealing the blow used to kill their opponent in the source material.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Story Mode *A new Z-Point system replaces the leveling system from Tenkaichi 2. The more Z-Points a character has, the more Z-items can be equipped. --- ALSO THEY MADE THE STORY MODE LIKE IN TENKAICHI 1 JUST ADDED THE CUTSCENES -- DO NOT BUY ....if u want to play it download the torrent BUT DONT BUY Playable characters Each character in the game is based off their anime counterparts, their seiyū, voice actors, also taking part in the development of the game whenever possible. Each character has attacks and fighting styles more-or-less derived from the source material, i.e. Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun. Certain fighters also have abilities, or the lack thereof, exclusive only to a small group of characters. For example, each form of Buu is able to slowly regenerate their health over time. Also, Dragon Ball characters cannot fly in the series, and thus slowly descend back to the ground after taking flight in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Reception The game has received a 32 out of 40 from the game magazine Famitsu for the Playstation 2 version. The Wii version received a 33 out of 40.http://www.the-magicbox.com/game20070927.shtml References External links * Official Japanese site * [http://www.gamespot.com/news/6171184.html?action=convert&om_clk=latestnews&tag=latestnews;title;2 Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GameSpot] * [http://www.wii-volution.com/game-news/atari-announces-dragon-ball-z-budokai-tenkaichi-3.html Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at Wii-volution.com] * [http://search.gamespy.com/products?query=Dragon+Ball+Z%3A+Budokai+Tenkaichi+3 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GameSpy] * [http://www.gamershell.com/search/?q=Budokai+Tenkaichi+3 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GamersHell] Category:2007 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Wii games Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Category:Versus fighting games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi games